Pleasant Sleep
by dilang-anghel
Summary: It's two am and Seras is walking around with just her wet underwear on.


**Pleasant Sleep**

By: dilang-anghel

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and its characters.

Warning: minor suggestive themes for the green minded. also IxS subtext.

* * *

Downstairs, the pipe broke in Seras' bathroom. By now, the whole area is flooded and messy. Walter instructed her on the extension phone to wait until dawn since it's already two am in the morning and nobody at this ungodly hour is awake aside from vampires who can't fix pipes. There are no missions for today and everyone seemed so lax and asleep. Alucard whipped off to some place and left the female vampire no one to go for at this dreadful hour.

With a sigh, she went upstairs to find the laundry in order to dry off her uniform and the rest of her clothes. As she approached the laundry room she realized that she had no more spare clothes. Even the clothes she is wearing is drenched. Her hair is dripping with water as well.

"Oh, damn."

She opened up the dryer and giggled at herself. "As if vampires could catch a cold."

Seras placed all her clothes including the one she had on, leaving only her underwear.

At this hour, she thought that nobody would be awake so she decided to take a short trip in the kitchen to have a short snack. She didn't bother to open the lights for she could very well see in the moonlit darkness.

She opened the fridge and realized that half of the space was filled with blood packets. All blood types available and very well stocked. "I guess this is more soothing than ice cream." Seras took one blood type A and a straw.

"White lace," a female voice crept from behind. "I thought you'd go for the sporty type of underwear."

Seras almost jumped out of surprised and dropped the packet of blood. When she turned around she saw Integra. Her glasses gleamed from the moon's light emanating from the window.

"S-s-sir Integra." Seras almost choked out the words. "You scared me."

"Good evening, Seras," she greeted nonchalantly. Behind her glasses, the draculina felt Integra's eyes move from below then upward.

Seras was embarrassed to be caught half naked by her commander. "Um, I'm not really like this. It's just that—"

"I don't mind." Integra moved forward, close to Seras.

She smirked and knelt down in front of the vampire.

Seras blushed and felt the uneasiness. "S-sir Integra?" Right now her panties are in front of her commander's face.

"You dropped this." Integra took the blood packet on the floor and handed it to Seras. "I'm glad that you're gaining an appetite."

"Uh, yeah." Seras laughed at herself for thinking the unthinkable about Sir Integra. "By the way, Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what made you come here?"

"I just have a feeling that I'll see something amusing today if I go to the kitchen."

Although Integra meant that as a half joke Seras blushed once again realizing what state she is in. "Amusing, right."

Integra took a glass and went for the tap water. Seras saw the commander taking out one of her sleeping pills in her right coat pocket.

It must not be new for those who work under her that Integra is an insomniac. She is rarely in her bedroom and rarely out of her office. A true blue workaholic as well. It is as if she was glued on her chair all the time, .

"You can't sleep without those, huh?" Seras whispered to herself.

Integra heard her. "Do you have better ideas?" She placed the sleeping pill and glass of water on the table and approached Seras.

The draculina gulped as Integra's fingers traced the hemline of Seras' panty garter.

"It's wet." Integra finally noticed.

_Of course it's wet! _Seras blushed even more.

"S-sir, my water pipe broke so all my stuff got wet. . . including me."

"I see." Integra took the buttons of her coat. "And your room?"

Seras got distracted when Integra started to undress her coat.

"What about your room, Seras?"

"Uh, yes," Seras got back to reality. "It's totally flooded for now. Walter said that he'll call someone to fix it when the sun rises."

"Here." Integra placed her coat on Seras. "I'm sorry. I thought you just have a habit sleeping with just your underwear."

Seras blushed not out of embarrassment but of silent admiration to her commander. Who would have thought?

"Come."

"Sir?" Seras shyly followed Integra upstairs to her room, her commander's barely used bedroom.

Integra opened the door and went straight to her closet. Seras closed the door behind and stood at a corner, a little confused why she's even there.

"You could sit on the bed, if you want." Integra ordered without glancing back at her. Her closet looked masculine, filled with bows, ties, cravats, polos, pants, coats, power suits except for that funny feminine black derby Walter bought for her.

"Here." Integra took a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. "As for the underwear. . ."

She went through her drawer and skimmed to her unused ones. Integra saw a pair of black laced underwear and handed it to Seras as if to tease her. "Laces, right? You wouldn't mind if it's black though?"

"Sir Integra?" Seras was even more embarrassed.

"Strip."

"Right here?"

"I don't mind." Integra smirked. "Besides this is probably the first time I'll get a good night's sleep after eight years."

* * *

-end-


End file.
